GL's Diary
by Jane Glass
Summary: Raven finds a diary, not knowing how to find out who owns it (and being curious) she reads it. But who does it belong to? Rated T for some minor violence later on, not much, but I want to stay on the safe side. Please read and review!
1. Chapter1:Getting ready for the sleepover

**Teen Titans**

Chapter 1: Getting ready for the sleepover party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea.**

**Author's Notes: The story will follow Raven's side for the most part, though I might have a couple of chapters for everyone else, and I might even have one in one of theirs perspectives.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Raven and Starfire were exiting the mall, carrying bags of clothes and shoes and things for the sleep-over party that Starfire wanted to have. "My first sleep-over party, I'm so excited! Raven is this not your first sleep-over party?" "It is, why?" "Are you not excited?" Starfire asks worriedly.

"No, I'm—so excited…on the inside." Raven says, though she wasn't that excited. She had agreed to have a sleep-over party with her, not because she wanted to, but because she had nothing better to do, she'd read every book she owns, including the ones she recently bought, and she figured that she might as well, who knows? She might even have fun. "Oh good, that makes me very happy to know!" Starfire says, and if she were any happier, Raven thought that she might even began floating. "I think we should go back now, do you agree?" Starfire asks.

"Yes, lets." Raven replies as she began walking toward the street that they needed to take. They didn't have the T-Car, in fact, the boys were all doing others things today, Robin went away on a trip, though he hadn't said where he was going, just that'd he'd be back in a couple of days and that he would call them every now and then. Cyborg had left earlier that day as well, taking the T-Car; he said he was going to enter a video game contest to win some money, but the place he was going to was far off, so he would be back in a day or two. Beast Boy, who they thought would want to go with Cyborg, said he had something else to do, but he wouldn't be far away and would return to the T-tower later.

While walking on the sidewalk, Raven spotted a dark green book in the road, and on the front of the book was written:

_G.L.'s Diary_

It looked a bit worn, not from getting run over or anything, it just looked…old. "Stay here." Raven says to Starfire, and then Raven stepped out onto the road and picked up the book that was in the middle of the road. It even felt old. "Where did this come from?" She asks herself, opening the old book. And this was written on the first page:

_This is my first diary, and I hope that whoever finds it will not read it._

She shut it back after a moment. Then, upon realizing that she was still standing in the middle of the road, she walked back to the sidewalk. "What is that?" Starfire asks. "It's just an old book." Raven says as she began walking again. It had gotten late and was already seven-thirty when they returned to the T-tower. They walked through the front door and into the front room. "Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, looking around. "Maybe he's in his room." Raven says, heading into the hall. "Should we check on him?" Starfire asks. "Sure, why not?" Raven says, stopping outside of Beast Boy's room.

She knocked on the door, then waited about two minutes before saying, "Hey, Beast Boy, we're home!" There was no answer. "Should we open the door?" Starfire asks worriedly, but just then the door opened. "Yes?" Beast Boy asks. "Why did you not answer us or open the door sooner, you worried me!" Starfire says, half upset, half angry. "Sorry…I was just…looking for something and didn't hear you." Beast Boy says.

"Looking for what?" Raven asks. Beast Boy looked at her and shrugged. "Please, Beast Boy; tell us so we can help you!" Starfire pleads. "No, I…don't have anything better to do anyway." Beast Boy says. "Whatever." Raven says as she walks to her room. "Do not forget, tomorrow at six is when we shall have the sleeping over party." Starfire calls to Raven, then turns back to Beast Boy and says, "I do hope you find what you're looking for." "I'm sure I'll sniff it out." Beast Boy says jokingly, and at that Raven shut her door.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**

**Hey, if you've guessed who the diary belongs to already then try not to spoil it for everyone, okay. ;)**

**If you liked this chapter, then feel free to say so, if not, then here's the cannon, just take this match, and I think you know what to do. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The diary

Chapter 2: The diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Raven was sitting on her bed, staring at the book in her hands. "I can't just go around asking who the diary belongs to. Anyone could say it's theirs. The only way I'll really know who it belongs to would be to read it…" Raven says, and then she slowly opens the old diary and flips to the second page. A couple of words were misspelled and it was all hand written which made it a little hard to read, but Raven understood that what was written was this:

_Mom and dad think that they may have finally found the area where those weird gorillas are, so we're going tomorrow to find them. I'm looking forward to it, but I also have a bad feeling about this, and for the first time in a long while, I'm wondering if it's safe._

This didn't help Raven understand who this person was at all. All she knew so far was that he/she had parents who wanted to find some "weird" gorillas, and that he/she was excited but worried, and that this person didn't worry about safety very often, and that this was the persons first diary. She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, she didn't know the person's age, she really didn't even know the person's name. What did G.L. mean? First and last name, or last and first name, what order was it in? Or was G.L. the initials of the person's alias? Maybe one more page…after all, they were small pages…. Raven turned to the third page:

_After having breakfast, I, mom, dad, and six guys from the camp are in the woods, we're still looking for the gorillas, but I think we're getting close._

Well, that still wasn't helpful. Raven turned to the fourth page, which seemed different; the hand writing was easier to read and most of the words were spelled correctly. "Maybe the person stopped writing and now this person is older?" Raven asks herself as she began reading:

_It's been a while since I wrote in this diary, but I have a reason for that. I'm now ten, and it's been two years since the last time I wrote in this. But time to explain, we had found those rare gorillas...but were attacked. While I and mom ran…and dad and six other men stayed and fought, I was bitten. Later when dad made it back to the camp we found out that I had a serious illness called Sakutia from the bite. To save me, my parents attempted to cure me with a new serum, which gave me the powers I have now. And of course, made me look the way I do. Gorilla Grodd (the one who bit me) followed the blood trail to my bite mark and killed my…parents. Some may think that it's crazy to assume an eight-year old could have prevented this, but I could have._

Raven stared at the book, which she still was unsure of who owned it; despite all the information she had just been given. What kind of powers did this person have? What did this person look like? How did this person manage on his/her own at the age of eight? And how did this person expect to be able to stop what happened?

Raven glanced at the clock on the wall. "9:18…how did it get so late?" She asks herself, though it wasn't that surprising, time didn't stop just because you weren't paying attention. She put the diary on the desk by her bed, and then covered up, realizing that she was tired.

But she didn't fall asleep that easily. She still had a lot of things on her mind. Who was this person? That one thought was the thought that was louder than the rest. She now knew this person had power, and was most likely mature, probably smart too, and this person probably didn't look normal. But what kind of power did this person have? And what did this person look like?

"I'll find out tomorrow." Raven told herself, shutting her eyes.

**Alright, so this chapter is also kind of small, but if its good, then that's all that matters, right? :)**

**Guessed who the diary belongs to yet? Yes? No? Well, if you don't know yet then you'll find out soon, but if you do know then smile evilly and don't tell anyone. **

**"I know who it belongs to, and no one else does!" *smiles evilly* "And I'm not going to tell anyone!" *evil laughter that fades after a while***


	3. Chapter 3: Garfield Logan

Chapter 3: Garfield Logan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Following Beast Boy's side for the most part-**

Beast Boy came from his room and walked into the front room, where he smelled eggs and bacon, though he didn't bother to tell Cyborg that he wouldn't eat any. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hey, BB, I just got back this morning, you could at least nod to me instead of walking right past me like I'm not here!" Cyborg says, offended by Beast Boy ignoring him. "Yeah, it's good to have you back!" Beast Boy says happily. "Has Robin returned yet?" Starfire asks walking into the room and sitting on the couch a little ways off from Beast Boy. "Nope, not yet, he called and said he'd be back tomorrow though." Cyborg says from the kitchen.

"What could he be doing?" Starfire asks, looking down. "I'm sure he's just in another town fighting crime or something, you know how he is, Star. A vacation isn't a vacation if he's not fighting crime." Beast Boy says, attempting to cheer her. "Why could he not stay in this town and fight the crime?" Starfire asks, mostly to herself. "Maybe he's just tired of being around us?" Beast Boy shrugs. This didn't help Starfire at all. "Maybe my ignorance is tiring…" Starfire says quietly.

"Beast Boy doesn't know what he's talking about, Starfire, if Robin is away fighting crime, then it's because the enemies here aren't enough for him, which is also why he didn't ask you to come with him, he likes challenging enemies. But he will be back tomorrow, he said he would, and he will." Raven says, sitting at the table across from the kitchen with a green book in hand. Beast Boy had to admit, she did a better job at cheering Starfire up then he did, and she didn't even have to sound cheery. "Breakfast is done!" Cyborg says as he puts the plates of food on the table. Starfire stands and heads to the table, but Beast Boy remained where he was.

"Hey, BB, come on!" Cyborg called. "Cyborg, I'm a vegetarian…besides I'm…not hungry." Beast Boy says sounding tired, different even, he was usually cheery. "So you say you're not hungry, huh? What if I told you that I made some Tofu omelets?" Cyborg says. "What? You did that?" Beast Boy asks surprised. "Yeah, now get over here!" Cyborg says. Beast Boy stood and walked to the table and sat down, though he really just felt like walking, and maybe looking for that book, though he'd searched everywhere already.

"Alright, now you guys aren't going to believe this! Well, you probably will, but I WON the contest!" Cyborg says happily. "Cyborg, this is extraordinary!" Starfire says. "Congratulations, Cyborg." Raven says. "I knew you could win it, Cy!" Beast Boy says, patting his friend on the shoulder, though something about Beast Boy seemed different to Cyborg. "Well, alright then, let's eat!" Cyborg says, shrugging off the strangeness about Beast Boy. _Maybe BB's just shocked that I cooked something he likes._ Cyborg thought, though it seemed like something more.

After Beast Boy finished eating he stood and walked to the hallway, then stood there, thinking about what he planned to say. Around five minutes later Starfire walked over, heading to her room. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, shutting the door afterwards. "Beast Boy, what is it?" Starfire asks, seeming confused. "I…lost a book—and I need your help! But you can't tell anyone else about it! Not even Robin, okay?" Beast Boy asks desperately. "I will not tell anyone, but do explain, please." Starfire says. "Okay, good…. So, this book I lost…its dark green, and the book is called: G.L.'s Diary…."

"So it is a diary? Is it yours?" Starfire asks. "No!" "Then I cannot help you find it, I see why G.L. hid his…or her…diary from you, now." Starfire says, crossing her arms and looking at Beast Boy disapprovingly. "No, you don't understand…um…G.L. asks me to get his diary back for him. He asked for my help, and he…uh…says I can only ask help from someone I truly trust…because he doesn't want anyone to find out that he has a diary." Beast Boy says. "And if you truly trust me, then why do you stammer like that? Are you afraid that I will tell everyone and G.L. will get angry? Or are you afraid that I think that you are G.L.?" Starfire asks after a moment of hesitation.

Beast Boy stared at her, as if trying to read her mind. "Then it is your diary. I wish you would not lie to me. Do you have any idea of how much you hurt my feelings? Please, tell me what this deceitfulness is about." Starfire says. Beast Boy looks down, and then he says, "I'm sorry Star…I just…. How about I promise to never lie to you and you promise to never read my diary?" "You are afraid that I will read your diary? I promise not to." Starfire says. "And I promise to never lie to you." Beast Boy says, though he seemed unsure of his words. "Beast Boy, what does G.L. mean?" Starfire asks after a moment, and then adds, "You don't have to tell me if you do not want to." "Garfield Logan." He says simply, shrugging. "Oh, your first and last name, yes?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah…so…are you still going to help me?" Beast Boy asks, smiling at her. "Of course I will. You are one of my best friends." "Thank you, Starfire!" Beast Boy says, hugging her. "But…I have not even found it yet." "Yeah, but at least I know that you plan on helping." Beast Boy says, backing up again. "What if I cannot find it? Won't you be upset?" Starfire asks. "Of course not, Star. It doesn't matter if you can't find it, haven't you ever heard that it's the thought that counts?" Beast Boy says, smiling at Starfire. "No, I have not, but it makes sense." Starfire says. "Well, want to start looking?" "Yes, let us begin looking. Where shall we look?" "I was thinking about heading out to re-trace my steps again." Beast Boy says. "Then let us head out, Garfield." Starfire says. "You…really shouldn't call me that." Beast Boys says, looking down sadly. "Oh, I am sorry…" Starfire says, and as they walked out of his room, Starfire just knew that she was going to learn more about him.

**Okay, so that wasn't so short, right?**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah…you guys also know who owns the diary now, and I was just starting to have fun! Oh well… :(**

**So, like my story so far? If so, then please review; if not…then review anyhow! No, really, I'm okay with flames. :) Sometimes I even expect them! ;)**

**P.S. For those of you who might assume that this is a Beast Boy and Starfire pairing (which it clearly isn't) it is not, I like to see them as best-friends/family**

**I don't usually have "pairings" in a lot of my stories, but this is actually going to be a lot about BB & Rae, and minor Starfire & Robin.**

**And thank you to the people who have reviewed or favorite or followed my story, or favorite or followed me. :) You guys are awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble on both sides

Chapter 4: Trouble on both sides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Following Raven's side for the most part- **

Raven watch as Beast Boy and Starfire headed towards the door leading out. "Where are you two going?" She asks, she had been meaning to speak with Starfire. "We are going…to the store of comics!" Starfire says. "Yeah…I need Starfire to help me find one I really want." Beast Boy says then the two head out. "That's weird." Raven says heading to her room. So, Beast Boy got to Starfire first. Perfect.

"I'll just have to talk to her later." Raven says, after all, they were going to have a sleep over party at six today. Raven looked at the clock, which told her it was 9:20 now. Well, she could read or something…the problem was that all she wanted to read was that diary. She kept wondering who the person looked like, or what the person acted like. _I've already found out so much…reading a little more could be enough to help me know who this person is. _And with thought in mind, she walks over to her desk and grabs the diary. Sitting on the bed, she flipped to the fifth page, which looked much like the page before it and read:

_Knowing I had nothing to do, and nowhere to go, and no purpose in life, I went to Doom Patrol, and determined to join the Doom Patrol after they said no, I broke into their headquarters. I was treated as anyone would be treated after breaking into a base, but my attempts at escape impressed them, and that was when I became a member on the team._

"Doom Patrol…wait, no…" Raven quickly turned to the next page:

_Being the youngest on the team would be hard enough without Mento harshness and bossiness. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to stay here. _

"And Mento…is this coincidence?" Raven asks herself, turning to the seventh page. "I'm sorry, but I have to know." Raven whispers before reading:

_I left the Doom Patrol, but I'm going to miss the place. Heading out on my own and looking for a place to stay, I'm going to Jump City._

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispers. "Wait…the power…the different look…how is that possible? Beast Boy acts nothing similar—" She shut up suddenly, finding the answer. _Acts…Beast Boy acts…but why?_ Raven thought, looking at the dark green cover, she couldn't help but feel like she should have guessed that it was his. But to make sure this was indeed him and not an unbelievable coincidence, she flipped to the eighth page, but somehow, it didn't feel right. _It shouldn't feel right, I'm invading his privacy. _She couldn't help but think as she began reading:

_While in Jump city, I ran into the famous Robin, Boy Wonder, and met some new heroes, I won't go into detail on how we all met up, but I will say that once the madness of our mission was over, we agreed that we would be a team. Robin, the leader of our team, is strict at times, but he's not like Mento. Cyborg, a half robot half human who I was friends with immediately, has shown that he can be great fun with he's not angry, I'm sure he and I will be best friends in no time. Starfire, an alien from some planet, which right now I cannot remember the name, reminds me of Rita, except different, more like a sister maybe, she laughs at my jokes sometimes, but I don't think she always understands my jokes. I've come to trust her very much. Raven, the most mysterious person on the team, is…kind of creepy. But I can't get rid of the feeling that she's my favorite on the team. I'm not sure why, I don't trust her very much, and she can be scary at times, but unlike the rest we have something in common, or so I think. From what I know so far she's one of the only ones that will fake things at times. I tell myself that this is the only reason I like her, but I'm lying to myself. I've come to never mind her creepiness, but I won't stop my attempts to make her laugh._

"Good going, Raven, now after reading all of that, how do you plan on giving the diary to him?" Raven asks herself, shutting the diary that was 100% Beast Boy's. She shook her head as she tried to think of what she was going to do. _"Here, Beast Boy, this is your diary. How do I know? I read up to the eighth page. Well, I'll see you later." _Raven thought, thinking of his expression if she would say that. "This is a mess." Raven says, looking at the diary in her hands again.

**-Following Beast Boy's side for the most part-**

Beast Boy and Starfire returned after searching in town for his diary, with no luck. Neither of them said much on the search, but as they neared the door to the T-tower, Starfire asks, "Beast Boy, why did you not want me to call you by your name?" "It doesn't matter; you can call me that if you like. In fact, I should get used to it; soon everyone will be calling me by my name." Beast Boy says. "Why is that?"

"Someone must have found my diary, and if that person tells everyone, and everyone he told tell other people…well, everyone will not only know my name, which is mentioned in my diary, but everything else about me." "Please, tell me why you don't like your name." Starfire says. "I do like my name…but memories of when I was known only as that name comes back. Not good memories, Star."

"I am sorry, Beast Boy." "It's not your fault, Star." Beast Boy says, and after walking inside, he headed to his room and sat on the bottom of the bunk bed. What was he going to do now? "Maybe I should tell the others." He says. _But then again, I probably shouldn't bother them, and if word does get out about my past, then I'll just let everyone think that it's not real. And…I'll live a lie._ But could he do that? "I see you and Starfire are back—find a comic you like?" Raven asks from the doorway, though she didn't sound interested. Beast Boy looks up, realizing that he left his bedroom door open.

"Um…no…we didn't." Beast Boy says, smiling. "Is something…wrong?" Raven asks. Did she notice that his smile was not real? "No…nothing. Well, nothing that will lead to the end of the world, anyway." Beast Boy says jokingly. Then he noticed that Raven was neither amused nor angry at this joke. She wasn't even annoyed. "Um, what about you, Raven? You okay?" "Yes, I—I am fine…" Raven says then turns and walks away, leaving Beast Boy to wonder what was wrong. Why was she acting so strange?

**-Following Raven's side for the most part-**

Raven walks into the front room, then spots Starfire running through the front door. Raven walked over to the doorway where the door was still open. "Raven, what's going on?" Cyborg asks, coming over to stand beside her. "See for yourself." Raven says, watching as Starfire and Robin, who seemed to be back early, hugged. "Oh, hey, it's Robin!" Cyborg says, running out to greet him. "Robin's back early?" Beast Boy asks, walking to the doorway to stand next to Raven. "Apparently he is." Raven says, but she couldn't help but think of his diary as they stood side by side. "Hello, Raven. Hello, Beast Boy." Robin says, walking over. "Enjoyed your trip?" Raven asks. "Not as much as I enjoy being back, but I did have a good time." Robin says.

"Fight any good bad guys?" Beast Boy asks, smiling. "Actually, I did." Robin says. Then he walks inside, followed by Starfire and Cyborg. "Why don't you go with them? They're probably deciding what to eat." Raven says to Beast Boy. "They can decide on their own. I want to talk to you." Beast Boy says, surprising Raven. What could he want to say to her? Did he know that she had his diary? Or didn't he know his diary was missing? "Yes?" Raven asks, not knowing anything else to say. "I lost something, and I already have someone helping me, but that person doesn't have power like you do. Could you…help me?"

"No." Raven says to soon, walking outside to stand on the rocky ground by the water. "Please, Raven…. It's—important." "Get someone else to help you." Raven hated being mean to him like this, but she couldn't pretend to help him when she already read so much…and even if she did play along and pretend to find his diary, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again. "I can't, no one else can know about this." Beast Boy says. _So he trusts me? Great… _"No." Raven says again, her voice sharp like needles and cold like ice. "Why not help me?" "I—I just can't." Raven says, walking back inside and heading to her room, shutting the door behind her. What was she going to do now? How could she fix this? "Raven, we have decided to get pizza, come, and join us!" Starfire says from outside the door. So, now they were going out for pizza? Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Yep, trouble on both sides, Raven has his diary, can't find out how to give it to him, and he's looking for his diary, doesn't know how to find it, and tries to get her to help. Sorry if it seems like I'm dragging it out, but I have to show everything else that happens because I don't like saying "later on", which would be boring. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying my story!**

**Please review my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover party

Chapter 5: The Sleepover party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea and my characters Shadow and Kid Pirate.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

All five teens sat at their usual round table, looking at the menus. "I say we get the meat deluxe!" Cyborg says, though he could tell that something was going on that he didn't know about, and Robin didn't seem to understand the strangeness going on between the other teens either. Beast Boy was staring at the table, seeming lost in thought. Raven's face was hidden by her hood, and she didn't speak either. Starfire was looking at Beast Boy worriedly, and Cyborg couldn't help but assume that she knew about whatever it was. "But then, you don't eat meat, huh, BB?" Cyborg asks. "Huh?" Beast Boy says, looking up. "I said that I wanted a meat deluxe pizza, but then, you don't eat meat, right?" "Oh, uh…no, I don't." Beast Boy says after a moment.

"Beast Boy, are you feeling alright?" Starfire asks. "I'm fine." Beast Boy says, looking at Starfire with a bit of anger. "Hey, she just wants to make sure you're okay, what's your problem?" Robin says. "What's my problem? Well, that's my problem; I don't have to tell anyone, I've already made the mistake of telling her." Beast Boy says, looking back at Starfire. "Friend, I know you don't mean this. You are just upset and annoyed." Starfire says, and then looks at Robin. "Please, leave him alone." "He was the one looking at you in anger." Robin says, seeming slightly confused. "Just shut up, you don't know what's going on." Raven says to Robin. "No, I don't, so why don't you guys just explain." Robin says. "Because it's none of your business, that's why!" Beast Boy says angrily. "Everyone stop this! Look, I don't understand all of this either. But if Beast Boy wants to keep whatever it is a secret, then the rest of you should let him." Raven says, and at that they all fell silent, until Cyborg speaks, "The Vegetarian Special?" They all simply nod in agreement.

**-Later on-**

None had spoken much as Cyborg drove. They were driving down the road that would get them to the edge of town, when suddenly a large shadowy monster came from one of the alleys. People began running and screaming. "Come on, team, and let's go!" Robin says, getting out of the T-car. The rest of the team followed after, running up to the black shadowy monster. The monster began changing and suddenly looked like a black bird of some sort. "Team, go!" Robin calls out. They all began fighting the large creature which was the size of a small house.

Cyborg stood a ways off, shooting his laser cannon at the creature, Starfire flew over it, hitting it with her green magic, Robin was jumping at it from all directions, hitting it and dodging, Beast Boy continued transforming into different animals, hitting whenever he got the chance, and Raven picked random objects to throw at it. They fought for a while, and then the monster fell over and hit the ground, looking like a huge ink stain from where Starfire floated. But there was a strange red circle in the middle of that ink stain. _Hmm, that seems quite strange._ Starfire thought. Then, abruptly, a dagger flew into the red circle, and the monster shrieked loudly, making the teens shudder. The blackness slunk into the red round object, until there was nothing left but the small round red orb. Slowly, Robin walks over until he's just a few steps away from it.

"Stop right there!" A voice called, and the team all turned in the direction it came from to see a person dressed in a green one piece garment with gold cloves and gold shoulder shields and black boots, the person and a shawl covering her/his lower face, and a mask much like Robin's covering her/his eyes, the person has red shoulder length hair, though it's not even cut so some of the hair is shorter than that, the person also has a gold diamond chest plate, and a utility belt across the chest, also connecting to the one the person was wearing as a normal belt, a scabbard is connected to the utility belt that is across the person's chest, and it that scabbard is a sword, the person also had two small daggers crisscrossing that connected to the back of the utility belt at the waist.

"Who's asking?" Robin asks. "Kid Pirate, now back away from the red orb and nobody gets hurt." Robin simply crossed his arms and remained where he was as he asks, "Mind telling us what that red orb is?" "It a power orb keeping good old Shadow where he belongs." Kid Pirate says, picking up the orb. "And why do you want?" Robin asks. "Well, I mean, I'd love to stick around and chat, but…uh, there are more of these that need to be sealed up, so thanks for helping, but now I've got to run." Kid Pirate says, and then runs toward the alley.

The team of teens runs after her, heading into the alley, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, and not a sound of footsteps to be heard. "Maybe…we should let her go, I'll check this out, but for now we have no reason not to believe her." "Her? How do you know it was a girl?" Beast Boy asks. "Alright, so maybe it's a guy." Robin says shrugging as they walk back to the T-car. "I mean, can't we just call this person Pirate?" Beast Boy asks. "Why not Kid Pirate, that its name." Robin says. "Kid Pirate's too long." Beast Boy says, taking his seat in the car. "And Beast Boy isn't?" Raven says, smiling slightly, but looks down when Beast Boy looks at her. "We're going back to the tower, then?" Cyborg asks. "That's right." Robin says. So Cyborg begins driving again.

**-Later on, following Raven's side for the most part-**

After riding home, Raven had headed to her room and had been meditating for some time. She stopped when she heard a knock at her door, then she stands and walks to the door and opens it. "It is six, my friend!" Starfire says happily, already dressed in a pink shirt that cut off at the middle and a pink skirt and fluffy pink shoes. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Raven says, shutting the door back, and getting dressed for the sleepover party. She wore light blue one-piece suit which is a lot like the one she normally wears except there was no belt decoration or any other decoration, she also wore her blue cape and hood, and her blue boots. Raven opened the door, and then headed to Starfire's room, where the sleepover was going to be located.

Starfire's room was the same as always, except now there were several sleeping bags and game boards and junk food. "Welcome, my friend." Starfire greets her. Bumblebee and Jinx were already there, meaning that Raven was the last, not that this bothered her. "Now let us enjoy the fun activities of the sleepover party!" Starfire says. Raven played some bored games with them and ate some of the food that Starfire had brought, but she was not having a lot of fun. She kept thinking about how she should give Beast Boy the diary back.

It was around eleven when the girls decided to sleep. "Starfire, can I speak with you?" Raven asks as Starfire finished putting up the games. "Yes, my friend, what is it?" Starfire asks, making sure to keep her voice down as the other two girls were sleeping. "I found a diary…and I think it belongs to Beast Boy." Raven says. "You should give it to him then!" Starfire says, wishing that she could tell Raven that Beast Boy did lose one, but then what if it wasn't his? He might get angry. "I want to…but I read it, that's how I found out it was his." Raven says. "You mean, mean person!" Starfire says angrily. "Starfire, I would have never known who it belonged to if I hadn't." "You could have told all of us and we could have helped and…"

"And we would have found out that it was Beast Boys? How? Where would we have begun looking?" Raven asks. "We would have thought of something, I am sure!" Starfire says. "I know that wasn't the wisest choice, but it's done now, I just want to give it back and have nothing more to do with it." Raven says. "Tell him what you did, he deserves to know!" Starfire says, still not sounding too happy. Raven turned and walked to the window. _If Starfire got this upset, then I cannot imagine what Beast Boy will do. _Raven thought. And for the first time in a long while, she actually had a tear running down her face. He'd hate her. That was what he would do when he found out. That answer was simple and logical. He'd hate her.

**Sorry about bringing in my own characters like that, I don't plan on them being in this story again, though I might have them in some later Teen Titans stories.**

**Shadow and Kid Pirate are my characters.**

**Okay, so there might another chapter or two, hope that's alright.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Returned at last

Chapter 6: Returned at last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story apart from the story idea.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Following Raven's side for the most part-**

Raven got up before the other girls and went to her room, where she got dressed, then headed to the hallway outside of Beast Boy's room. Was he even awake yet? No, probably not, she'd just have to go away and wait until later. _Stop being a coward._ She told herself as she knocked on the door, and if he didn't answer, which he probably won't, then she would go and wait until later. "Yes?" Beast Boy asks after opening the door._ He is actually awake at 8:37 in the morning?_

"Um…I…I found this diary. And I knew I wouldn't find out who it belonged to by asking, because anyone could have said it was theirs, so I read until I got to the eighth, that was when I was sure I knew who it belonged to...but I now I regret reading it…because I know the person which the diary belongs to…and I feel I have invaded his privacy." Raven says quietly, handing the book to him after she finished talking. Beast Boy took the book, seeming a bit surprised. "Who…all knows about this?" He asks after a moment.

"Only Starfire, I talked to her because…I guess I was hoping she would tell me a better way to give you the diary, one where you get the diary, but I don't tell you I read it…but of course, there was no way for that to happen…Starfire just got angry after hearing that I read it…not that I blame her. But don't worry, no one knows what's in it...well, not that I know of…" Raven says, not meeting Beast Boy's eyes. "How did you it to begin with?" Beast Boy asks. "I was walking back from the mall with Starfire and I spotted it on the road." Raven says. "Thank you." Beast Boy says, making Raven look up abruptly.

"What? You…don't mind that I read it?" Raven asks. "No. Better you than someone else. I know I can trust you. I just hope that if anything like this happens again that you will tell me sooner. It would probably make it a lot easier on both of us…and we wouldn't worry our friends." Beast Boy says, laughing a bit. "Yes, I suppose they probably thought that we were crazy." Raven says, smiling slightly. Beast Boy never ceased to amaze her did he? Well, it was her turn to do something different. Raven leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn red, and then she turned around. "I really am sorry for reading your diary, but I'm kind of glad I did." She says, turning to smile at him as she walked away.

**The End**

**Well, this is the shortest chapter so far, sorry about that, but I hope it was good.**

**I hope you enjoyed G.L.'s Diary!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story!**


End file.
